That One Weekend: Complete
by tesuh
Summary: Change here, I'll only be a few minutes" Oliver said, kissing me on the cheek and running back into the washroom. I just stood there, dazed, watching him leave. When did these new feelings begin? Two Sided Story: Moliver AND Loliver.. read and reveiw!
1. Awkward?

**Okay so most of you know me as that girl who wrote that sad story for Life with Derek, but yeah haha my real passion on t.v is Hannah Montana. So I'm going to start a new story with that show, and don't worry my Life With Derek fans, I'm still writing my LWD stories! **

**I Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek.. OOPS I meant Hannah Montana... even though I wish I did... I LOVE YOU MITCHEL MUSSO!!!!**

Chapter One

Miley Stewart arrived home with a clunk, as she set her backpack on the ground.

"Anyone Home?" She called, pausing for a moment until she heard her annoying brother's voice.

"Yeah!" He shouted back, walking into the room as he got on his jacket. "Dad is out... and I'm going out right now"

"Where's dad?" She asked.

"Out.. I just said that" He explained, walking past his little sister.

"Jackson, I meant where is he, obviously he's out!"

"Don't care" He replied, his voice fading as he left the house. Miley rolled her eyes as she quickly closed the door behind him. _Do I always have to figure things out by myself around here? _She thought as she picked up the phone to call her father. Suddenly it started ringing in her hand, causing Miley to jump.

"Hello?" She asked, feeling a cold shiver down her spine from the echo around the house. Miley hated being home alone, she always thought someone was going to break in and rob the place or something.

"Hey Miley, It's Oliver. Are you with Lilly?"

"No, she's visiting her Uncle for the weekend, remember?"

"Oh right! ..Well we kind of have that science project due Monday... and we havn't exactly started yet" Oliver explained.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot!" Miley screamed, "Thanks for reminding me! Well we better get working on it then, and we'll just put Lilly's name in it. Just to be fair"

"What a good friend" Oliver said, except Miley wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not. "Are you busy today?" He asked.

"No, I think I'm home alone actually. Good idea! We can work on it now... and maybe company is a good idea" Miley admitted, looking around the silent house. She could hear Oliver laugh on the other end.

"Scardy cat!" He joked.

"Oh shutup!" Miley laughed. "I'm going to take a shower though, so come over in like half an hour"

"Alright, I'll see you in a few"

"Bye!" Miley finished as she hung up the phone. _Oh crap, I have to clean up my room is he's coming over. Maybe I should have told him to come a bit later.. Oh well I guess I can try to squeeze everything in. _She thought as she quickly dialed her dad's number.

Soon twenty-three minutes passed by and Miley cleaned her room, called her dad and found out he was coming home at eight, and now she just had to hop in and out of the shower in seven minutes. She ran to the shower, grabbing a towel on the way, as she reassured herself that she had enough time.

* * *

"Miley?" Oliver called, his head popping through the door. He looked around the house and assumed she was in her room. As he reached her door he knocked on it loudly, no one answered. 

"I'm coming in! It's not my fault if your not ready or something!" He said as he slowly opened Miley's door.

Miley Turned the shower off and slipped out into the cold air. She looked around the bathroom floor for her clothes, only remembering that she forgot to bring them. She suddenly heard a faint voice call her name. Miley then realized that it was to late to go back into her room and grab something from her closet. She looked around the floor and picked up a towel to wrap around her body. she managed to cover up her lady parts.

"I'm coming in! It's not my fault if your not ready or something!" Miley could hear Oliver's voice a wall away. She turned to her mirror and fixed her wet hair a little bit before she stepped out into the cold room.

"Hey so I brought--" Oliver cut himself off as he stared at Miley, her hair dripping onto her almost naked body. "Sorry-- I thought you were ready and--" He stuttered to look for words but couldn't manage to keep his eyes of her glistening body.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen?" Miley spoke for him.

"Good idea!" He said and turned around, taking one last look at her before he closed the door.

* * *

**Yaaaay:) I will be excited to write this one since i know the show like the back of my hand! haha i hope you enjoyed:) please reveiw!**


	2. Homework? I think not

**Okay so I got 3 reveiws for my first chapter.. haha that's sad:( but I hope this one will be as big of a hit as my first story!:)**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hannah Montana, don't rub it in:'(**

Chapter Two

As soon as Oliver left the room, Miley ran to her closet and put on a long sleeved yellow shirt with purple yoga pants.She quickly dried her hair and let it down into it's natural curly form, once she added a little bit of makeup she ran to the kitchen.

Oliver kept his eyes on the text book infront of him, not bothering to greet Miley once she entered the room.

"So uhh, do you want to cut the project in half so we can each do our part or what?" Oliver asked, still not making eye contact.

Miley sat down beside him, "Won't it be easier to do it all in one?"

He looked up at her about to explain how wrong she was, but as soon as there eyes met his head snapped back down into the textbook. "I don't- I don't know"

"Umm, Oliver? Are you okay?" Miley asked, pretending the accident that happen only minutes before never occured.

"I'm fine"

"Then how come you're not looking at me?" Miley asked, a bit embaressed.

"Am I supposed to be staring at you 24/7 or something? And it's because I'm working on our project" Oliver told her.

"Okay first of all, you don't have to be staring at me but when you talk or when I come in the room it would be nice to have a little eye contact. And secondly, if you're working on our project, maybe you should be on page 52 not 14..."

Oliver's face heated up and he quickly turned the pages. "My bad", he managed to say. Miley slid the textbook closer to herself and started reading a paragraph out loud, Oliver put an elbow on the table and rested his head, listening. But soon he started to zone out and his eyes dropped to her chest. After a few minutes, he was interupted.

"Hello? Are you even listening?!" Miley shouted.

"Hm? Yeah.." He shot his eyes back at her face.

"Then what did I say.."

"Well I can't remember it word for word!" Oliver explained, he hoped Miley didn't notice his wondering eyes_. Why am I even looking at her like that anyway? She's my friend, nothing else. _He thought.

"Maybe we should do this another night.." Miley trailed off, her usual smile fading.

On normal days Oliver would just say okay and go home. But for some reason he wanted to stay. And since Miley was his best friend, he did what he does best.

"Okay, but you will be home alone for the next three or four hours... and it's not my fault if someone breaks in. You know I've been working out and I can fight way better then you can!" He pursuaded her.

Miley looked at her hands and eventually gave in. "Okay so maybe you should stay for a little bit longer, like three hours for example."

Oliver laughed and got up to go sit on the couch.

"What are you doing? We have to work on our project"

"Miley, Miley, Miley, we just got back from school like two hours ago and we have three days to work on the project. Let's just start it in an hour or so."

Miley rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine, I hate doing homework on the weekend anyway. Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine" He answered. She nodded and sat beside him on the couch. When he turned to look at her, she was suddenly naked. His eyes bulged out and he turned away quickly, but when he looked back she was fully clothed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Miley asked, giving him a funny look.

"Y-yeah, I think so" He said, running his hands through his hair.

"Are you sure? Oliver, you can tell me anything"

Oliver shut off the t.v and turned his body toward her. He opened his mouth to speak but the phone cut him off.

"Just give me a sec!" She said before jumping up and grabbing the phone. He watched her back as she walked.

"Hello?.. Oh, what about-- But you know I can't... I can ask. Okay I'll call you back, bye!" Miley hung up the phone and let out a sigh. "Oliver can you do me a HUGE favor?!"

"Depends what it is"

"Okay well turns out my dad won't be back untill early tomorrow morning, and Jackson is to far to come back. He said I'll be alone for the night but I can have a friend, and since Lilly is out..."

"You want me to sleepover?"

"You can sleep in Jackson's room! And we've been friends for a couple years now so it's not weird or anything!" Miley put on her puppy face. "Please?"

"Well I guess, but I doubt my mom would let me" He admitted.

"But you know I can't stay home alone!" Miley pouted some more as she sat back down beside him. "Can't you just try?"

"Does your dad know?.." He asked, concerned about her father. If he found out and Oliver wasn't supposed to be there...that wouldn't end well. Especially since she's 'Daddy's little girl'.

"Well he said I can have a friend, he should know Lilly isn't here anyway"

"Okay fine, I'll stay"

"Thanks Oliver!!" Miley cheered, as she gave him a hug. His body tingled at her touch. "Hey what were you going to tell me before?"

"Oh it was nothing... I better get home though. I have to tell my pops and get my stuff" He was cut off by Miley's pouting. "You'll live, I'll only be gone for twenty minutes or so"

Miley laughed, "Okay, and if we're having a sleepover... we're doing it girly. Cause I've never had a boy sleepover.. pick up a girly movie on your way!"

"Haha.. alright" Oliver lied, he was going to bring a scary one.

* * *

**Okay so some of you might say this chapter was a little OOC.. but I just had to get them set up for what was going to happen, don't worry you will like it! Fluff on the way haha**

**REVEIW AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME FASTER!!!**

**xoxo**

**tesuh**


	3. A Scary Movie Kiss

**Chapter three, I hope you guys are enjoying the story! the more you review the more insperation i get to write!:) so reviews please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, If i did I would put myself on the show and me and Oliver would date:)**

Chapter Three

OLIVER'S POV

Eventually time had passed and Miley fell alseep on the couch, watching t.v. Oliver arrived at her porch on time, knocking on the door.

"Miley, I can see you! Wake up, it's coooold!" He shouted as his fists pounded on the door. The banging startled her and snapped her right out of her dream. She slowly got up and opened the door as she rubbed her eyes. As soon he got in she closed the door and locked it.

"You only brought a movie?" Miley asked, looking at his hands.

"I sleep in my boxers" Oliver explained.

"Okay gross!" Miley complained, but the argument ended there. "What movie did you get?"

"Saw three"

"WHAT?! I said a girly one! Not a scary one!" Miley screamed.

"Oh come on! This one just sounds fun" Oliver told her.

"Fine, but I'll be hiding most of the time" Miley laughed. "So are we going to get into our jammies and get a bunch of blankets to watch the movie?"

"Again, I sleep in my boxers"

"Oh right... Well you can't watch in jeans, you'll be uncomfortable. Plus I want to change into pijamas"

"Go ahead, I'll be fine. I'll just get the blankets and the popcorn" Oliver said as he walked into the kitchen.

"The blankets are in my room, and I'll be changing in there. Don't want that happening twice now do we?" Miley laughed nervously.

"Uhh yeah... I'll wait" Oliver said, as he put the popcorn in the microwave. He still didn't feel normal around her since what happened, and he was afraid that the only way he would be satisfied was if he saw everything. Oliver shuddered at the thought, _She's your best friend, get it together man_! He told himself.

Once a minute or two had passed, the popcorn was ready and Miley was still changing. He put it in a bowl and set it on the coffee table next to the movie. After a few seconds of impatient waiting he made his way to Miley's room.

"Miley! What's taking so long?" Oliver called as he knocked on her door.

"Well SOR-RY! I didn't know I was being timed!" She called back a few seconds before the door flew open.

"Where are the blankets?" Oliver asked.

"Right there, do you need help?"

"Nah, I got it. I'll meet you in the other room" He told her, she nodded and walked off. He went up to her desk and picked up the blankets, a book slipped out and fell to the ground. Oliver couldn't resist, his curiosity got the best of him and before he knew it he was on the ground opening the marked page.

_Dear Diary_

_Maybe __it wasn't such a bad thing that Lilly isn't here. Everything_

_is fine except when Oliver first got here he kind of saw me half_

_naked, and now he's acting really weird! I hope we're okay!_

_Gotta go, he's at my door!_

_XOXO, Love Miley_

Oliver was confused, did this mean Miley liked him or something? _Girls are so hard to figure out! _He thought. He closed her diary and placed it back on her desk.

"Oliver! Are the blankets that heavy?! Hurry up boy!" Miley called from the other room, her tennessee accent dripping from each word.

"Coming!" He shouted as he picked up the blankets.

"Okay let's just move the coffee table and put all the blankets here, that's what Lilly and I always do!" Miley explained once Oliver got into the room.

"Alright" He answered as he helped her pick up the mini table.

Once they positioned everything in it's place, they got comfortable and started the movie.

"I'm scared" Miley whispered.

"Nothing scary even happened yet!" Oliver laughed

"Oh, but something will!" She quickly replied, Oliver laughed again and rubbed her thigh.

"You'll be fine!" He told her. She looked at him right in the eyes and smiled. He quickly brought back his hand because he could feel something fluttering in his stomach.

Suddenly something popped up on the screen and Miley jumped, her nails digging into Oliver's upper arm.

"Okay... OW!" Oliver screeched and pointed at Miley's hands.

"Sorry!" Miley said and slowly put her hands back in her lap.

The T.V started ringing out suspencful music and Oliver could tell Miley was freaking out because her face was pale and there was fear in her deep blue eyes. A high pitch scream filled their ears and Miley's first reflex was clutching Oliver's arm. But this time he fell towards her from the unexpected pull.

He laughed as he laid there in her lap, but as soon as he sat up half way he found himself inches away from Miley's face. Oliver could feel her even breaths lightly on his face as they stared into each other's eyes. His heart was pounding so loud that he was scared Miley could hear it too. Oliver felt himself leaning in, then stopping centimeters away, like he was making sure she was okay with it. Seconds -that felt like hours- eventually passed and they closed the gap between them, their lips gently meeting.

At first the kiss was awkward, because they weren't sure if it was the right thing. But once Miley put her hands on either side of Oliver's face, he deepened the kiss. He could feel her fingers playing with his hair as his hands searched for a place on her body that they could rest on, he eventually chose her hips and they kissed for a few minutes.

Miley soon pulled back to take a breath and they just stared at eachother, he noticed Miley's deep blue's wandering from his lips to his eyes. After a few seconds of silence, Oliver leaned in again until their lips met. He couldn't think of anything but her.

* * *

**Did you like? I know I did! If you really imagine this with every detail it's super cute!:) lol well reveiw and the next chapter will come faster! It would be cool if you guys told me what you want to happen! Or even what you don't want to happen! Lol long reviews are the best!**


	4. What About Lilly?

**I asked: MOLIVER OR LOLIVER?**

**(It's a tie this story will have both starting with chapter eight)**

**AND ON WITH THE STORY!..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, Miley Cyrus or any of her worlds.**

Chapter Four

Oliver pulled back to look at her eyes, she bit her lip and smiled at him.

"You always bite your lip when your nervous" Oliver pointed out, his voice is a calm whisper.

"I do not!" Miley laughed, her voice also soft. They were still only inches away.

"Yeah you do! Remember when you first kissed Jake? You bit your lip when you pulled back, and when you would say things like 'that was really sweet' you bit your lip!" Oliver laughed at his bad impersonation of Miley.

"And you know this how?" Miley asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Good eyes" Oliver smirked as he lightly pressed his lips against hers for a short, sweet kiss.

"You know it's gonna be really hard to do this science project over the weekend" Miley said.

"Why? Because you think I won't be doing any work?"

"That too yeah.. and because we're going to keep getting distracted." Miley winked.

"By what?" Oliver played dumb, she lightly pushed his shoulder.

"You know what I mean!" She said, giggling.

"Oooh! You mean this?" He asked before leaning closer and kissing her once more. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip until she accepted his invitation to deepen the kiss. Her fingers were getting tangled in his hair as he held her back like we was trying to pull her in closer, even though they were pressed up against eachother. Once they finally pulled apart Miley spoke up.

"Yeah, that"

They both laughed but Oliver stopped once he noticed Miley face expression go from happy to concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Lilly will be back on Monday... you know how awkward that's going to be? Y'know.. when we tell her? And it will be even more awkward when the three of us hang out, she'll be the third wheel. Trust me, I know how that feels. When she was dating Lucas, she never even noticed I was there!"

"You're right, she's not going to like that. But what are we supposed to do? Keep it a secret?"

"Course not! It's not like we're step siblings or anything" Miley added.

Oliver laughed, "True"

**SORRY! I know this is like the shortest chapter in the whole wide world, but I have writer's block and this was already written so I'm going to post it up anyway. Better a little then nothing at all right? If you guys have suggestions I would love to hear them. Because I'm just stuck. Reveiws please.**

**PS. Did you like that little Dasey spoof I added there? ;)**


	5. She's back!

**So I'm totally changing up this story, my first idea bored me. And since I havn't updated in awhile I'll put a little summary..**

_Lilly left to her Uncle's for the weekend so she couldn't help with the science project. And since Miley was home alone she convinced Oliver to sleepover. They watched a movie and ended up forgetting about the movie and focusing on eachother. They kissed a few times and now they are about to go to sleep..._

Chapter Five

Miley cuddled up into Oliver's chest as she slowly drifted to sleep. Oliver on the other hand, was wide awake. He couldn't stop thinking about what they did and how it'll effect Lilly when she got back.He didn'twant her to feel like the third wheel. They've been best friends for so long and he was hoping her reaction to the new couple would be a positive one.

He checked the time, two o'clock in the morning. He leaned over to check if Miley was awake too, but she was sound asleep. Suddenly he heard a buzzing sound and he left something on his leg vibrating, it was Miley's phone. Out of habit, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Umm this isn't Miley.. Oliver why are you picking up her phone?.."

"Lilly!" Oliver nearly shouted, he bit his index finger to shut himself up. "Why are you calling so late?"

"I came back early because my uncle's cabin was infested with bugs! So I was hoping I could talk to Miley."

"Oh gross..and she's sleeping"

"Really? Because I thought she'd be awake at this hour.." Lilly added sarcastically. "But hey you never answered my question."

"It's sort of a long story, I was hoping I could tell you in person?" Oliver asked.

"Well my whole family is awake right now. Jet lag, you know? I'll get my mom to drive me, wait for me on the porch so I don't wake anyone"

"No one is home"

"Miley is, you doughnut" Lilly finished before hanging up. Oliver laughed and closed Miley's phone. She squinted her eyes a bit, turning towards him.

"Go back to sleep" Oliver said, he leaned down to kiss her forehead before whispering in her ear, "I'll be right back" She nodded and dozed off.

Oliver stood up and began walking to the door, once he realized he was missing a shirt he quickly ran back and put it on. If Lilly saw him without a shirt at 2am and at Miley's... she'd probably be suspicious. He glanced at the little mirror in the hallway and brushed down his hair. He wasn't sure why he did that, was it because it was just so messy or was he trying to impress Lilly for some odd reason?

Once he reached the door he grabbed his sweater off the couch and closed the door. He sat down on the chair outside. The cool breeze felt refreshing on his face as he closed his eyes. The cold air sending chills through his body. All he could hear were the trees blowing in the wind, and if he listened carefully he coud hear the waves crashing against the sandy surface of the beach,he felt calm and relaxed. The peaceful moment broke with the sound of a car slowing. He could hear Lilly's faint voice, "Thanks mom, I'll call you tomorrow!"

She suddenly appeared from around the corner and he stood up to give her a 'welcome home' hug. "You smell like Miley" Lilly stated, once they parted,her nose scrunched.

Oliver laughed, "Does Miley smell bad?"

"No, but I prefer your smell" Lilly answered, a tint of pink covering her cheeks. Oliver laughed nervously as he rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans. 

"Are you telling me here or can we go inside, it's freezing!" Lilly rubbed her arms and her teeth chattered.

"I rather tell you out here, so here.. have my sweater. I'm fine anyway" He said as he slid out of the green zip up.

"Thanks" She responded, sliding into the sweater. Oliver laughed. "What?" Lilly asked, confused. 

"It's not your size" He answered, she punched him in the arm. "Ow! I meant it's too big, it's too big!" He nearly shouted rubbing his shoulder. Lilly giggled.

"Okay so what's the news?"

"Well.. Miley and I are.. are.. doing the science project alone! But since you're here, we can all work on it!" Oliver scratched his head nervously. Lilly rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"I know your lying"

"I'm not lying"

"Your eye is twitching"

"No it's not"

"Oliver.."

"Okay fine, I'm lying!" Oliver blurted out, looking at his feet. Lilly crossed her arms, a satisfied smirk on her face. She motioned for him to go on.

"Well.. Miley and I are.." 

"Really tired, come inside it's cold!" Miley appeared at the door as she pulled Lilly by the arm.

Once they were inside Lilly took off Oliver's sweater, she eyed her two best friends as they stared at their feet. "What's going on?" She finally asked. 

"Nothing!" They said in unison. Lilly walked around them and stopped at Oliver.

"Oliver, you are so easy"

"Huh?" He asked.

"Your twitching again.."

"Oliver!" Miley called out, hitting his arm.

"Okay that's the second time in the last two minutes!" He shouted holding his arm tight. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Okay, just tell me!" Lilly shouted, holding Miley by the shoulders. Miley's face lit up like she was about to say some really good excuse, but she her face fell once she noticed how serious Lilly was.

"Okay.. sit down" She said.

* * *

**REVEIWS ARE LOVED!**


	6. Running Away

**Hello, goodbye.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

Chapter Six

LILLY'S POV

She was sitting on the couch, listening to Miley explaining what happened while she was away. She kept glancing over at Oliver, thinking he would tell her it wasn't true. Why would Miley lie about such a big thing? He seemed to get uncomfortable as she stared at him, she knew he could tell she was hurt. She wanted him to tell her they were kidding, that this was all a joke and they can go back to being three best friends with unresolved chemistry. But he didn't, he just looked away every time Lilly set her eyes on him.

She moved her eyes towards Miley, how could she. Didn't she know that Lilly always had a small crush on Oliver? Did Lilly even know? I guess the saying _'you never know how much something means to you until it's gone'_ is right. She leaned back on the couch and sighed, looking down at her feet now. She continued to listen to the story about their special moment. The awkward kiss, the lust for eachother, the touching, the holding, Lilly couldn't take another word. She tried to focus on other things, more important things. She thought about her skateboard, she needed a new wheel on the left side. She'd been wanting to get that fixed for about a week now, but never came around to it. Miley stopped talking, and Lilly looked up. Was the torture over? Did she finish her stupid love story?

"Lilly are you paying attention?" Miley asked, Oliver looked up to see her face.

"Yeah.." Lilly huffed, she felt like she didn't know her friends anymore. Oliver was her best friend, and they've been through so much together. From scabby knees to first kisses, he was there for it all. She knew he had her back, and she had his. But then Miley came, the preppy cowgirl from Tennessee. Lilly back tracked, she can't blame Miley for any of this. If being together made them happy, then she should be happy for them too. But was Miley there when Oliver was being bullied by the sixth graders back in fourth grade? Was Miley the one who helped him fight them off? Was she the one to help heal his wounds? Was Miley the one to give him the confidence to enter the skateboard competition? Did she help Oliver train everyday? No, it was Lilly. But this was Oliver's decision, and he chose Miley.

Before Miley continued Oliver walked off. He just left the room, went to the bedroom or something. Lilly turned around and watched him, she turned back to Miley quickly.

"Hold on one second" Lilly held up her finger and got up from the couch to follow her best friend. He stood in the bathroom, leaning against the countertop. His face was dripping from the tap water and he was staring at himself in the mirror. Lilly stomped her feet a little so he could hear her coming. He looked up and before he could say anything Lilly cut him off.

"Why are you being such a baby? I'm the one that has to sit there and listen to your stupid love story." She paused so it could sink in.

"I just didn't want to hear it, alright?" Oliver shot back, a bit offended.

Lilly scoffed. "And you think I do Oliver?! Do you really think I want to sit there and listen to my best friend talk about her and the only boy I ever loved?!"

Oliver's face went from angry to sorry. "Lilly, I.."

"No, I don't want to hear it!" Lilly shouted, she could feel the tears well up at her eyes. She tried to keep them in, she didn't want him to think she was weak. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore, and tears began rolling down her cheeks. She turned away, but he already saw. Suddenly, her legs just started moving for her. She couldn't handle the embaressment so she kept running. She ran out of the hallway, passed Miley in the T.V. room, and kept running. She unlocked the door and stepped out into the cold night. She looked back at the house, Miley was sitting on the couch, confused. And Oliver just stood on the small steps, staring. Lilly turned away and ran down the street.

Her wet face hit the cold night's air and she got even colder, but she continued running, never looking back. All she could hear were her shoes hitting the wet pavement, and her loud breathing. Small drops of rain started infront of her, but she didn't care. Lilly wasn't sure where she was going, or how long it would take, but she ignored every thought and kept running.

* * *

"Oliver whats happening?" Miley screamed, fear and worry in her voice.

"I have to get Lilly before something happens to her" Oliver shouted, putting on his jacket.

"I'll come with you!" Miley said, standing up.

"No, stay here. I'll be back soon" He kissed her on the cheek and ran out the door.

"Don't leave me here alone!" Miley screamed, but he was already gone.

* * *

**Dramatic? I know, don't kill me. Reveiw!**

**ps. I know it's short! lol sorry**


	7. Kiss Me In The Rain

**So I know you guys want Moliver, but there will be Loliver in this chapter. CALM DOWN, it's probably temporary. And Loliver fans, DON'T WORRY. Just read and relax, dont jump to conclusions everyone. Especially those Moliver fans haha.**

**Diclaimer: I do not OWN but i PWN! hahah**

Chapter Seven

LILLY'S POINT OF VEIW

I didn't look behind me, I knew he was calling me but I didn't bother turning back. My thighs began to ache because after the long drive I hadn't gone out for a slow jog, let alone a full out sprint. I could feel the water falling on my face, except now I wasn't sure if it was the rain or my tears. His voice got louder, "LILLY!" he shouted at me. Just my luck, Oliver was _very_ good at track and field. I remember when we were younger we used to race. I beat him everytime until grade six when I found out he was letting me win.

_"Well your a girl, I didn't want to make you cry" Oliver spoke with a cocky grin. I punched him in the arm. "OW! Fine let's race for real this time"_

_"Bring it on Oken!" I screamed as I ran by him, he chased after me, laughing. _

I shook the old memories out of my head and focused on my breathing. I wanted to keep my pace so I woudn't be so tired but he was catching up. I pushed myself to go faster, and boy did that hurt. I coud feel my knees giving in. My body was telling me to stop, but I couldn't. I didn't want him to see my cry, I didn't want him to look me in the eyes, I didn't want him to talk about Miley. _Miley_, I didn't want to think about her right now. I wish I could just run away from my problems, like I am right now with Oliver. But Oliver isn't my problem, neither is Miley, _together_ they are my problem.

I had to stop, I coudn't go any longer and it felt like my lungs were burning, along with my broken heart. I ran to a nearby lawn and collapsed on the wet grass. Maybe he stopped following me, but no.. he was right behind me.

_"Lilly, are you okay? Here let me help you. We'll go back to your house and pretend this never happened. I'll dump Miley, I promise. You know I loved you all along"_

Yeah that may sound cheesy, but it's all I could hope for right now. I turned on my side to watch him as he got closer. But instead of a soft smile like I imagined, he looked angry.

"Lilly! What is wrong with you?! The sun is going to be up in two hours and your running outside like your in lala land?! Wake up! It's not safe out here at this time!" He shouted, his words cutting me.

"THEN LEAVE!" I screamed at he top of my lungs.

"Lilly.." He began, sitting down next to me. The rain made his hair stick to his forehead like glue, I let out a small giggle. "Are you feeling okay? First, you're running around like a maniac and yelling at me and then all of a sudden your laughing?"

"Yup"

He laughed too and took of his jacket so he could put it on me. "No, you have a t-shirt on underneath atleast I have long sleeves, and plus I just ran. I'm not cold"

"Yeah, but you could _get_ a cold" I gave in and slid into it's big sleeves. After a few seconds he spoke up again. "The rain is coming down pretty hard, should we go back?"

"No, not yet" I stated calmy and continued to stare at the ground. He was confused but nodded anyway. Then he decided to bring up the question that I really wish he wouldn't.

"So umm.. you love me?"

My cheeks went horribly red as I faced him, "...Yeah" I turned away. This was too awkward, as I was about to face him and tell him we should go back his face was inches away. I gasped a breath and held it in, staring at his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh, I want to see something" He whispered brushing his fingers by my lips. I nodded, keeping in the breath. "Breathe Lilly.." He chuckled, I pretended to laugh along as I let out a long, quiet breath. He inched closer and I could feel my heart beating faster.

"Relax, it'll be quick" He whispered into my ear, I could feel the hairs on my neck standing up.

"Take your time" I managed to squeak. He laughed again and held my chin in his hands, lifting my lips up to his. His lips gently touched mine into a soft kiss. I felt like melting right then and there. I felt like I was in a cheesy movie, where the best friends end up kissing in the rain. Except in the cheesy movies the best friends were inlove with eachother, not in a love triangle with one of the most beautiful girls ever.

"What's wrong?" Oliver pulled back, staring at me. "I thought you wanted this"

"I did, but.. Miley--"

"MILEY! She's probably worried we should go back!" He jumped up shaking his hair from the rain. I paused and he looked at me. "Oh were you going to say something else?"

I sighed, "No, it's like you read my mind" He smiled and I fake smiled back. I just wanted him to be happy. We walked back to Miley's house in silence. I ignored the pouring rain, my shivering body, and my aching muscles. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It seemed like once he remembered Miley he totally forgot about me. Why did I have to mention her?

Once we were a few feet away from the house Oliver stopped, "Hey Lilly, let's not mention the kiss to Miley, alright?"

"Yeah, sure" I huffed, a small tear escaping my eye. He nodded with a smile and I followed him into the house. Miley jumped up and hugged him.

OLIVER'S POINT OF VEIW

"You're wet" She said, scrunching her nose.

"Maybe because it's raining?" Oliver laughed, holding her tight and kissing her cheek.

"Ewww! Take a shower you dog!" Miley laughed, trying to get away from his grasp. Lilly stared at them, dripping from head to toe.

"Miley, can I take a bath?" Lilly asked sweetly. Oliver turned around to look at her.

"Of course Lilly! Come on, I'll find you some extra clothes" Miley said, smiling as she left the room with her best friend. Oliver sighed, _If only I could have both.._

* * *

**Like? REVEIW PLEASE AND THANKS**

**Who do you think Oliver should choose? And what should the girl who is left over date? Tell me, I want to hear it!**


	8. Loliver AND Moliver

**Okay guys, this is way to hard. So many of you faithful reveiwers want Moliver and then so many faithful reveiwers want Loliver. So I've come up with a solution to make you both happy! This story will have two sides, starting with chapter 8 I'm gonna write a Loliver chapter and then you scroll down and it will be the same chapter but just a Moliver. So if your a Moliver fan, don't bother reading the first half of the story, and vise versa for the Loliver Lovers. And if you like them both choose one to read or you can read both!**

**I like to make everyone happy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the song bleeding love by Leona Lewis (you should listen to it while you read this)**

**_LOLIVER HALF Scroll Down For Moliver_**

Chapter Eight

Miley found Lilly some gray sweat pants and a pink shirt. She thanked her and went to Miley's washroom for a hot bath. All she really needed right now was to drown her thoughts. She was kind of worried, wondering what Miley and Oliver were doing at the moment. She pulled a white towel from the storage closet and set it by the tub.

Her bones were aching and her body was shivering, she slipped into the hot water and had to stop herself from screaming. It was almost burning her skin. She sunk in lower and took in the pain, it seemed to help her forget about everything going on in her life. The water was only inches away from the top of the tub, but she continued to sink until only her lips up were exposed to the air. Lilly closed her eyes and thought about the kiss. It was her first kiss, and she was embaressed to admit it. Her only boyfriend had been Lucas, and when she was about to kiss him she was interupted by Miley.

She recalled a song from a couple days ago that she had heard on the radio. For some reason it seemed to fit perfectly with the situation she was in right now. She began sing the first couple verses in a soft whisper.

"Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love"

She began to hum the rest as she slowly drifted to sleep.

OLIVER'S POV

Oliver had made his decision, and he needed to tell Miley as soon as she came back. As if it was planned, Miley walked in with a smile on her face.

"You must be cold, do you want the bath or something once Lilly is done?"

"Sure, umm but first I have to talk to you.."

"Whats up Oken?" Miley said, leaning in for a quick peck on the lips. He moved his head to the right, leaning away from her. She paused and stared at him. "What's wrong? We were just making out and now your moving away?"

"I have to tell you something" He said, looking down at his feet. A guilty expression covering his face. Miley nodded and sat down, waiting for him to do the same.

He sat beside her and grabbed her hand. "Miley.. Lilly is inlove with me." He paused, to read her face expression. She seemed a little hurt but motioned for him to continue. "So when I went to go get her, she was crying and sitting on someone's lawn. And you might hate me for this but since I had our kiss fresh in my mind I thought I should see how different it would be with Lilly.." At that, Miley pulled her hand away from his.

"You kissed her?" She asked, her blue eyes full of hurt.

"Well I wanted to see if it would feel different. Cause you know when I kissed you I thought you were the one.."

"Oliver, we're only 15"

"I know, I know. So I thought I could compare or something, I don't know!" He said, turning away.

"And what happened, when you kissed her..?" Miley asked, in a calm voice.

"I felt something that I've never felt before" Oliver said, his voice sad. "Listen Miley, I really thought I liked you. But it was all in the kiss. It's not my fault"

Miley kept quiet, staring at the floor. Her blue eyes got shiny and a small tear escaped her eye.

"I'm a horrible person" Oliver said.

"You could say that" Miley whispered. "Go tell her Oliver.." Oliver nodded and gave Miley a hug, she continued staring at the floor, like he wasn't even hugging her.

He knocked on the washroom door, no sound came out of the washroom. His felt his feet get wet, and he looked down. Bath water was seeping through the washroom door! Oliver began to panick, he started banging on the door. He backed up a few feet and kicked it as hard as he could. The wood cracked but it didn't open. He began punching until his fists were bleeding, eventually the door had a hole big enough for him to fit through. He jumped in, seeing a naked Lilly under water, her eyes closed.

"No!" He shouted, running to her side and bringing her out of the the warm water. He wrapped a towel around her body and set her on the floor. Oliver started pumping her stomach and blowing oxygen into her mouth. After about a minute of that she started coughing out water.

He started crying tears of joy and he hugged her. "Oh thank god!"

"Oliver.." She whispered.

"Don't talk Lils, just relax. You're okay now" He said, hugging her tighter. She hugged him back and they stayed like that for a few minutes. They pulled apart and he helped her up, wrapping another towel around her.

"You're soaked" She spoke quietly.

"Oh sorry, you must be cold!" He said, ignoring her comment. He grabbed her dry clothing and handed it to her. She smiled and he wrapped one arm around her shoulder as he helped her out of the room and into Miley's room.

"Change here, I'll only be a few minutes" He said, kissing her on the cheek and running back into the washroom. Lilly just stood there, dazed, watching him leave.

**Reveiw please Loliver fans!**

**_MOLIVER FANS_**

Chapter Eight

Miley found Lilly some gray sweat pants and a pink shirt. She thanked her and went to Miley's washroom for a hot bath. All she really needed right now was to drown her thoughts. She was kind of worried, wondering what Miley and Oliver were doing at the moment. She pulled a white towel from the storage closet and set it by the tub.

Her bones were aching and her body was shivering, she slipped into the hot water and had to stop herself from screaming. It was almost burning her skin. She sunk in lower and took in the pain, it seemed to help her forget about everything going on in her life. The water was only inches away from the top of the tub, but she continued to sink until only her lips up were exposed to the air. Lilly closed her eyes and thought about the kiss. It was her first kiss, and she was embaressed to admit it. Her only boyfriend had been Lucas, and when she was about to kiss him she was interupted by Miley.

She recalled a song from a couple days ago that she had heard on the radio. For some reason it seemed to fit perfectly with the situation she was in right now. She began sing the first couple verses in a soft whisper.

"Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love"

MILEY'S POV

She came into the TV room, spotting Oliver on the couch with a blanket around him. She smiled and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and they cuddled for a few minutes.

"Miley, I have to tell you something. And I feel really bad for it" Oliver whispered. Miley lifted her head and looked at him.

"What's up?"

"Well Lilly told me she's inlove with me.." Oliver paused, waiting for her responce.

"Oh.." She said, a little hurt.

"No, Miles don't think that. You know I love you"

"Then why do you feel bad?" She asked, a bit confused.

"Well I wanted to cheer Lilly up, you know? So I sorta kissed her. But I felt nothing, okay?"

"Oliver calm down, it's alright" Miley giggled. He smiled and she kissed him on the lips. "How are you gonna tell her?" Miley asked.

"Not sure yet"

"Tell me what.." Lilly's voice came up from behind them.

They turned around and Oliver stood up. "That I'm sorry, for kissing you earlier.."

"Oh.." Lilly responded. "Okay well I'll call my mom now so you guys can finish your sleepover" Lilly quickly said before walking to the door.

"Lilly stay!" Miley said. Lilly turned around.

"And watch?"

"Not exactly?" Miley said, with a fake smile.

Lilly laughed, "It's alright Miley" Miley got up and ran towards her, she gave her a hug.

"What was that for?" Lilly asked confused.

She shrugged, "I just felt like it, now you're staing because we are going to sleep anyway"

"Fiiine" Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Okay I'm going to go take a shower now, you girls catch up" Oliver said, he looked uncomfortable as he left the room.

**REVEIW MOLIVER FANS!**


	9. Cade and KissingBreakfast and Kisses

**Okay so I'm glad you guys liked my idea! I'd like to thank jbluver2themax for the sweet comment:) You guys should check out her Jonas Brothers story "Take A Bow", I'm in it! Since I prefer the Loliver, the Loliver half will be a lot more interesting lol, sorry:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

Chapter Nine

_LOLIVER HALF_

Lilly's Point Of Veiw

I changed into the sweats and shirt that Miley had given me. I couldn't believe what was happening, one minute they tell me they're the together, the next I'm running away and kissing him, and then I'm drowning in a tub with him saving me. He tends to do that a lot, saving me and all. Even when we were kids I always knew he had my back. I sat on Miley's bed and waited for him. Then I remembered Miley, she liked him.. alot, and I kind of just took him from her. Plus we're in her house right now, sleeping over. I would be so mad if someone did that to me.. I guess I know how it feels to be on the other side now.

Before I could think of a plan to help Miley, Oliver walked in. He had just a towel around his waist. I looked at him confused, "Where are your clothes?"

"I um.. sorta don't have any extra clothing.." Oliver said, looking at his feet. I could see the goose bumps on his bare chest and arms, he was definetely cold. I rolled my eyes and left the room. I can imagine him standing there confused, and cold of course. I made my way to Jackson's room to grab a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. But once I walked in I had to cover my nose from the teenage boy stench. I found a laundry basket by his bed, luckily he hasn't touched it yet. I took out a pair of checkered blue pijama pants and a sky blue 'Rico's Surf Shop' t-shirt.

When I came back into the room I threw it at Oliver, he had a 'Ohh yeah! Miley has a brother' sort of expression on his face. I laughed and left the room, closing it behind me. As I walked towards the main room I stopped in my tracks and hid behind a plant, Miley was on the couch, back facing me, crying! I felt like my heart just cracked a little. I made my best friend cry. Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I ran back to the room to get my phone.

Miley's Point Of Veiw

I sat on my couch with my knees tight against my chest. I couldn't even take in what was happening, I thought I was really inlove. Well maybe not _in_love but something close to it! I thought about it a little more, I always thought my dream boy would be love at first sight. And Oliver at first sight... well lets just say it wasn't anywhere close to love. I sighed, wiping my tears. I guess I would just have to deal with it.

Just then, Lilly walked into the room with an innocent smile on her face. I gave her a small smile back, but she knew I was upset.

"Cheer up Miles!" She told me, I shrugged my shoulders and looked the other way. She sat down beside me and turned my face. "Do you mind if I invite my cousin Cade over? I know its late and all but he doesn't even go to bed until like six o'clock in the morning on weekends. And I think he only lives a few houses down anyway!"

"Sure, why not" I sighed, shrugging my shoulders again. Lilly squealed and gave me a hug.

"You won't regret this!"

"What is there to lose?" I said under my breath, too quiet for her to hear.

* * *

We finally agreed on an all-nighter. Since everyone was so hyped up from the candy Oliver found in my cabinet. I wasn't too happy about it, I hate sharing my candy. Wow, I sound like a little kid.. I shook my head from the random thoughts and tried to concentrate on the movie we were watching. Lilly had picked it out from my selection, it's about surfing or something.

I stared at them as they sat there on the ground, leaning against the couch. They were giggling about who-knows what and feeding eachother gummy worms. I felt like throwing up. I sighed and continued to watch the movie, but then something interupted me.

_Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Lilly sang, skipping over to the door. She opened it to reveal one of the most gorgeous creatures I have ever seen. He had sandy blonde hair with jade green eyes and a very tanned body, he was wearing a blue hollister t-shirt and dark colored jeans. I quickly closed my drooling mouth and tried to act casual.

"Miley, this is Cade" Lilly smiled proudly.

"_Cade" _I repeated in a daze. He shined a white smile at me, I smiled back. We stared at eachother for a good minute before Lilly spoke up.

"Well I'll let you two get to know eachother.." Lilly said motioning inbetween us. "Come on Oken" She added as she grabbed his hand and they both left the room.

Cade took off his shoes and sat beside me, "Miley, right?"

I nodded my head, staring at him. I think I was inlove..

OLIVER'S POV

Lilly led me into Miley's room and lightly pushed me on to the couch. I smiled at her as she sat on top of me, leaning into my lips. Apparently I was getting excited and she noticed, she giggled and brushed my hair back with her fingers. I kissed her again, tasting the twizzlers. She smiled into the kiss and began playing with my hair, I felt so relaxed.. and happy.

**Reveiw me fellow Loliver Lovers! Lol**

**MOLIVER HALF**

Chapter Nine

MILEY'S POV

We set up a big bed for all of us to sleep in. Lilly was quiet, she sat on the end of the couch. Like she was waiting for us to finish and then she'd just sleep. I could tell she wanted to be anywhere but here. I tried to brush off Oliver, it was super awkward with her there. He kept playfully tackling and tickling me. I would laugh but then feel bad when I see Lilly watching us. Her blue eyes shiny, like she was about to cry.

I sat beside her. "Well we're done, which side do you want"

"Where are you sleeping?"

"In the middle I guess" I said, regretting it right after.

"Kay it doesn't matter" She says, shrugging her shoulders. I nod and jump onto the self-made bed, squirming uner the sheets. Oliver went up beside me and Lilly came soon after. She faced her back toward me, while Oliver stared at me face to face.

"Not tonight Ollie, when Lilly is gone" I whisper, hoping she didn't hear. His smile seemed to fade but he nodded anyway.

"Good night" He said, leaning in for a quick kiss. I let it slide, I mean who can resist this kid? We pulled away and cuddled, knowing Lilly couldn't see us anyway. This is going to be quite the weekend.

* * *

_Next Morning_

LILLY'S POV

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, I squinted my eyes as they adjusted to the sunlight. Miley and Oliver were flirting in the kitchen. I made a sound so they knew I was awake.

"Mornin' Lilly!" Miley cheered from across the room. I finished my loud yawn and waved. "Come eat while it's hot" She said, she was in a very good mood today.

I got up and stretched, walking over to the table. Oliver sat on one of the stools by the counter, he moved and sat by me. They must have talked about me, figuring out how they would deal with this. So far their plan seemed to work pretty well. Miley came over with a plate of eggs and bacon. I smiled and she placed it infront of each friend.

Oliver dug in like a pig and I slowly ate each bite. Miley joined us and we sat in silence for several minutes.

"Well I better get going.." I said as I stood up to put my plate away.

"Already?" Miley asked, a little depressed.

"Miles let her go if she wants to" Oliver said, finishing his sentence with a wink. Miley hit him in the arm and quickly turned to me to flash a big smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Later"

MILEY'S POV

As soon as Lilly left I shot Oliver a glare. "What?!" He asked.

"Remember when we discussed to NOT flirt infront of Lilly?" I asked, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That wasn't flirting!"

"Well it was close!" I said quickly.

"Well she's gone now" Oliver whispered, his eye brows going up and down. I laughed but sat on his lap anyway, he leaned in to kiss me and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach all over again. We pulled apart and i gave him a hug, I felt protected in his arms. We stayed like that for the rest of the morning.

**Sorry the Moliver half was kinda short, but i wanted to get this up ASAP, Reveiw!**


	10. Morning Loliver

**So this is the tenth chapter, I'm actually not sure where this story is going. Ending stories is the hardest part. But it's hard to do both parts. Especially the Moliver half, maybe this could be the last chapter for the Molivers and then the Lolivers can keep going? Cause that story is a lot more interesting.**

**GO CHECK OUT "MARRY.ME.JONAS" 'S STORY CALLED "FIRST LOVES", IM IN IT AND SO IS A FANFICTION FRIEND OF MINE, well I just assume we're friends cause we talk on here? haha anyway back to this bore of a story:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

_LOLIVER LOVERS HALF_

OLIVER'S POV

Lilly ran back into the room squealing. After several kisses she said she wanted to check something and about ten seconds later she came running back, bringing me to where I am right now.

"You'll never guess what happened!" She squeaked, clapping her hands together. I stared at her, waiting for the big news. "So are you gonna guess or what?"

"But you just said.." She looked at me funny, I sighed and ignored it. "Okay umm, are Miley and Cade kissing?"

"How'd you know?!" She gasped. I just shrugged, it was pretty obvious. She came closer and sat on my lap. "Now we can be together without feeling bad" Lilly smirked, kissing me lightly. I shifted around so I could be more comfortable and leaned closer to her, deepening the kiss.

I pulled away, "Good plan Truscott"

"Thanks Oken" She replied, kissing me again.

"Hey, um Oliver?" Lilly broke us apart, her voice a little concerned.

"Yeah?"

"While I was gone, did you and Miley finish the science project by any chance? Cause I don't want to do it anymore"

"Oh crap, yeah we still have to do that" I answered, she groaned and got off me.

"Not right now!" I pleaded, tugging her arm back.

She giggled, "Course not, I'm just really tired"

"Oh, okay let's break up the couple in the other room and get some rest" I said, yawning. Lilly nodded and I took her hand as we walked into the other room.

Miley as laying on her back kissing Cade as he was on his side, with his hand on her thigh. They broke apart when they heard us come in.

"Uhh we were just umm.." Miley trailed off.

"Makin' out?" I asked, Lilly hit my arm as Miley glared at me. "Ow!" I whined, even though it didn't hurt. I liked to bug her about that all the time.

"We were thinking we should get some sleep now" Lilly explained sitting down on the pile of blankets Miley and I were lying in only hours before.

"Sounds good" Cade said, that was the first time I heard his voice. We all packed up the junk food and set it aside as we got comfortable, shifting and moving blankets around until everyone was warm and cozy. I was on my side, facing Lilly with my arm around her stomach. I stayed where I was but moved my lips, close enough to glide against her cheek. She giggled and faced me, I caught her lips on mine.

"I can't sleep with the disgusting kissing sounds you kids are making" Miley joked, throwing a pillow our way. We laughed and dozed off.

MILEY'S POV

I woke up to see a blonde stranger lying infront of me. Once I remembered the events of last night I kissed him on the cheek and got out of bed. Oliver was up too, he was always an early waker. I joined him in the kitchen, he nodded a 'good morning' to me. I smiled back.

I began to make some eggs, only to hear the doorbell ring. I ran to the door and my dad came in.

"Daddy!" I cheered, giving him a hug.

"Hey bud, how was.. so I see you had a few friends" He said, his face a little dissapointed. I put on the biggist smile I could and the best puppy dog eyes. He looked at me for a minute then sighed, messing up my hair with one hand. I laughed and gave him another hug.

Oliver finished cooking the eggs and it seemed to have awoken Cade. "Good morning Mr.Stewart" He greeted politely. My dad just gave him a look. Cade looked a little nervous and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, ya'll don't get into any trouble" My dad warned, pointing at Oliver before leaving the room. I joined the boys at my table to eat some scrambled eggs. Lilly was still sound alseep and Oliver decided to wake her up himself.

He crawled down to her height, kissing her cheek down to her neck. I rolled my eyes and focused on to Cade.

LILLY'S POV

I began to giggle as I felt Oliver's wet lips on my neck. "Morning Beautiful" He said, kissing my cheeks once more. I smiled and turned over to face him. He got up and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of bed. I stood up and sat down at the table, resting my head in my hands.

"My dad's here Lils, just warning you" Miley said, I nodded my head. And as if on que, Robby Ray walked in. He greeted me and started cleaning the kitchen. We all decided to go home, because it was a long night.

* * *

"Cade, my mom can drive you home" I said, getting off the phone. He nodded and we walked out the door, waving to Miley. Oliver walked me down the driveway, I kissed him goodbye and he began his way home.

"Call me later about the science project" He shouted, halfway down the street. I told him I would and my mom showed up. This was the best weekend ever.

**You can tell I'm out of it, okay so that can be the end or I can go one more chapter it's up to you guys..**

**NOW GO CHECK OUT "MARRY.ME.JONAS"!!**

**Ill put up the Moliver half later lol.. Reveiw!**


	11. Beach Moliver

**Okay wow, I never knew how selfish some people are. I am trying to make you both happy with Moliver and Loliver, If I finished a Loliver half, why would I wait till I made the Moliver, it would be easier if I just posted it. Apparently I've lost a lot of readers or something and I think that's really stupid. You should be happy I'm even writing this story for you guys, let alone bashing me for not getting exactly what you want. I'm still putting both couples in, so why complain because I'm posting the Loliver part first..**

**NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO, I CAN'T WRITE ALL THE TIME. I HAVE A LIFE, SCHOOL AND OTHER STUFF TO PUT MY TIME ON. IT'S NOT LIKE I CHOSE TO NOT WRITE THE MOLIVER HALF. **

**Here is chapter ten for Moliver... happy now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

Chapter Ten

(Last chapter, I'm just too annoyed with this story and some of the people who are/aren't reading it)

MOLIVER HALF

Miley's POV

I kissed Oliver goodbye, we decided he'd go home and wash up then we'd meet up at the beach after. I took a quick shower and curled my hair.

My dad was in the kitchen with my brother, "So I _do_ have a brother" I teased, Robby Ray laughed and Jackson just glared at me. I gave him a big smile.

"What are you so happy about anyway?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Oh nothing, it's just that... ME AND OLIVER ARE DATING" I squealed, Jackson rolled his eyes and my dad laughed even harder.

"And I thought Oliver was cool.." Jackson said under his breath.

"Oh shush Jackson! He is cool, he's also nice...and smart... and funny... and good looking.." I trailed off, staring at the ceiling.

"Okay I think I heard enough!" Jackson interupted me, putting his hand in my face. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You hungry, bud?" My dad questioned from behind the counter.

"No, I hate like half an hour ago. I'm going to go meet up with Oliver now. Is that okay?" I asked. He just stared at me with a dissapointed look. "Pleeease?" I repeated.

"Fine" He sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. A big smile covered my face and I ran over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks Daddy" I added, walking towards the door.

* * *

Oliver told me to meet him by 'that palm tree by the big rock'. I looked around the beach, there were a lot of palm trees and rocks..

Suddenly I felt someone's hands cover my eyes, "Guess who?" Oliver's voice filled my ears.

"Hmm" I began, pretending like I didn't know. A small smirk covered my face. "Is it that really cute boy in my English class?"

I heard a gasp and the hands left my eyes, I turned around and Oliver was standing there, he looked offended. "I'm not in your english class"

I began to giggle, kissing his nose. "I was kidding silly, I knew it was you" He nodded his head and grabbed my hand as we began walking towards the shore. The sun was blazing down on us and I really felt like getting a cool swim. But I didn't have my bathing suit with me..

"It's really hot" Oliver pointed out, like he was reading my mind. "There's not even anyone around, lazy malibu kids"

"Well wouldn't you rather be alone?" I asked, winking at him. He smiled and his soft lips met with mine for a few seconds. We continued walking, "But yeah it is really hot, a swim sounds pretty good right now" I added, stopping infront of the cool, blue water. Oliver looked at me.

"Did you bring your bathing suit?"

"No, that's the thing." I explained, looking at my feet.

"Well..." He began, a small smirk plastered on his face.

"In your dreams Oken!" I responded.

"Oh come on! We're dating, theres no one around, it's the same as a bathing suit and there's no one around!" He protested.

"You said the last one twice" I pointed out.

"Miley!" He whined.

I couldn't say no to his pouting face and quivering lip, "Fine" He smiled, "But only if you go first"

"Fine" He said, pulling our hands apart. I crossed my arms and watched him, wondering if he had the guts. Oliver kicked off his shoes and socks, smiling. He looked at me for a breif moment before taking off his shirt.

"Ow, ow!" I cheered, I could see his cheeks turn pink. He looked around once more before quickly sliding out of his basketball shorts -leaving him in his boxers- and jumping into the water. The splash got my soaked. Since I had no choice of being dry now, I quickly discarded my clothing, feeling the cool breeze on my bare stomach. I ran in behind him, in my black bra and underwear. The water felt very refreshing compared to when I was sweating just a few minutes ago.

My curled hair was now drenched in the water but Oliver still thought I looked gorgeous, "I'm so lucky I have you" He said, as we swam around.

"Your so cheesy!" I squealed, splashing him with water. He smirked and came to tackle me, I screamed playfully before we both dove under water. When we came back up we noticed someone staring at us.

I wiped my eyes to get a better look at whoever it was, "Jake?"

"Hey Miley.." Jake said, "Oliver." He added before looking down at my clothes lying on the sandy beach. I could feel my cheeks heating up, this was so embaressing!

"Hey Jake.." Oliver greeted, he looked uncomfortable.

"Um, your dad told me you were here. I was going to tell you something but I guess it doesn't matter anymore.." Jake said, as he began walking away.

"Jake! Wait!" I shouted, coming out of the water. I looked down at my dripping body, I was wearing my bra and underwear.. and Jake was looking directly at me. I quickly backed up so I was covered again.

Jake shrugged, "I guess I'll see you around.."

I paused, I felt horrible. "Yeah, you too. Bye Jake" He nodded and waved a goodbye to Oliver before turning around and leaving the beach.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, I couldn't stop staring at Jake as he got farther and farther.

"Nothing" I shrugged it off turning towards Oliver and kissing him. Before I could pull away, he surprised me by deepening the kiss. I let him enter, as his tongue explored my mouth. We stayed like that for several minutes before pulling away and heading back home.

* * *

**So I got a little interested again, this won't be the last chapter. Moliver is cute, I like both couples equally. It's just some fans that anger me:P lol I know I snapped before but I just had to let it all out as I was feeling it.**

**Loliver and Moliver will be next chapter..**


	12. A Note

**You probably all hate me because I havn't updated in awhile -for any of my stories-. But I've actually been really busy! And not just with school and sports, boys too;). Haha, well yeah I probably won't update till summer. I don't have a lot of ideas anyway so feel free to suggest ideas! Thanks!**


	13. THE END FINALLY

**I know I haven't updated this story in awhile, it's because I've been so involved in my newest story "First Loves", you should check it out:) I'm very proud of it! So this will be the last chapter of this story because I just lost interest lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, duh!**

Chapter Thirteen

LOLIVER HALF (Lilly's POV)

"..and it took me two hours to finish painting the whole thing" I finished, smiling at our science project. My partners were so lazy and I got bored so I ended up finishing the whole thing. It was a diorama of the solar system, with a small paragraph glued onto each planet's atmosphere. "So what do you think?" I asked, unable to take my eyes off of it. I waited patiently for an answer, but I heard nothing. I turned around, confused, spotting my boyfriend sleeping on the couch. "Oliver!" I shouted, hitting him with one of my pillows.

"I was just kidding!" He laughed, grabbing my wrist before I could hit him again. He pulled me closer and our lips crashed together.

"Apology accepted" I smiled, as we pulled apart. Before I could lean in again, there was a knock at my door.

"UGH!" Oliver groaned, I rolled my eyes, making my way to the front door. As soon as I opened it, Miley stormed in with tears in her eyes.

"Miley! What's wrong?"

"I saw Cade making out with another girl at the beach!" She shrieked, falling on the couch.

"I didn't know you guys were dating" Oliver said.

Miley stopped sniffling, "We're not"

"I'm so sorry Miles, I guess I forgot that he was a player" I explained, giving her a weak hug.

"No, no, it's not your fault. I guess I just assumed we had a thing. We kissed and everything and then he just flew off to some other girl in a matter of a few hours." Miley said, then she froze. "Oh my gosh! That happened to me twice in one night!!"

"Oops" Oliver said.

"Shut up Oken! Your not helping!" I hissed, he glared at me. "I'm really sorry Miley" I whispered, playing with her hair.

"It's okay Lils. But I'll leave you two love birds alone. Hey.. I see you finished the project! Apology accepted" Miley cheered, giving me a hug, I returned it happily.

"Love you girly!" I called, as she waved and closed the door.

"Do you love me too?" Oliver asked.

"Course I do!" I smiled, pouncing on him and kissing his lips.

"Mmm" Oliver moaned, I smiled kissing him gently before pulling away. "So you want to go to the beach or something?"

"Okay, do you have your bathing suit?"

"Yeah, I'm wearing it"

"I'll go get changed then" I smiled, pecking him on the lips once more.

After rummaging through my dresser, I found the perfect two piece for Oliver. It was yellow and had green flowers on it. "Let's go!" I giggled, running past the couches and out the door. Oliver chased me happily, whistling at me along the way. Once we reached the beach, I stripped my shirt and skirt quickly, leaving the waterproof clothing and I jumped in.

Oliver laughed, taking off his shirt as he jumped in after me. I swam out to an empty boat, upside down in the water. It was a plain wooden one and it was one of my favorite spots. I dove under water, coming back up once I was inside the boat, able to breath. Oliver soon joined me and he came up close. I leaned in until our lips touched, letting him enter. We shared a soft kiss but eventually our legs got tired and we swam back to the dock.

"I love you" Oliver said once we reached the dock.

"I love you too" I said, kissing him on the lips once more. This was definitely the best weekend of my life. If I never came early, I wouldn't be where I was right now. If I never called Miley early in the morning, I would have never kissed Oliver. If I never took a chance, I wouldn't have been in love. But if I could go back and change anything, It would have been to tell him earlier and not hurt Miley. Because your never sure if someone likes you, until you confront them. And I'm happy I did.

MOLIVER HALF (Miley's POV)

Oliver and I walked down the busy road hand in hand. It was a hot day and people were scattered around the streets, buying groceries, playing games at the arcade, and eating ice cream. I could smell the fresh fruits as we walked by the grocery store.

"Do you feel like getting a snack?" Oliver asked, rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand.

"Sure"

He smiled and walked to the nearest ice cream shop. "I only have enough for one cone, two scoops. Is it okay if we share?"

"Ew, I don't want boy cooties" I joked, he laughed and kissed my cheek.

"I'll pick one scoop and you pick the other"

"Sounds good" I said, letting go of his hand as I stared at my choices.

"What can I get you two?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"One waffle cone with two scoops please" Oliver answered, it was adorable how polite he was to the adults.

"Sure, and what flavors?" She asked, holding the cone and a scooper.

"One double chocolate chip and one.."

"Strawberry" I finished. The lady nodded and handed us the ice cream, I tasted it as Oliver paid.

We left the store and I began licking my ice cream. Oliver just stared at me with a smile on his face and love in his eyes. "What?" I giggled.

"You're so cute" He stated.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed, handing him the ice cream. He took a big bite, handing it back with some on his face. "You got some on your face"

"Where?" He asked, I stopped walking and turned him to face me.

I smiled, licking his cheek. "Right there"

"You got some too" He winked.

"Where?" He took the ice cream and shoved it in my face.

"There!" He called, running away.

"Oliver!!" I shrieked, chasing after him. He ran to the beach and turning around quickly so I could catch up. "Gimme a kiss babe" I teased, coming closer.

"Nah, I'm good" He smiled, backing up. I grabbed his arms, and pulled him in. Our lips crashed together, and ice cream was now all over his face too. I giggled louder, running away. He chased after me quickly, tackling me down to the soft sand by the water.

I looked up at him with a smile as he leaned down and kissed me. I allowed him to deepen the kiss as our tongues danced. He pulled away and fell to my side. I wiped a finer on his cheek and tasted it. "Yum, I love strawberries" I giggled, he laughed and kissed me again.

"And I love you"

"What was that?" I asked.

"Hm? What? Nothing?" Oliver panicked.

"You said you love me!" I teased, sitting up.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did" I smiled.

Oliver sighed, "Okay so MAYBE, I did."

"Well I love you too" I whispered, his face lit up as I kissed him again. This has been the best weekend ever. Except for that science project, I wonder what we'll have to do about that..

**YAY IT'S FINALLY OVER haha Review loves**


End file.
